The Guardian
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: AU one shot about what happened on 31 October 1981 at Godric Hollow and shortly thereafter. There are no parings or angst - I don't do angst and rarely read it. Rated 'T' for a few curse words.


**The Guardian**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 575,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. There will be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**Parseltongue **__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar,

₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**Chapter 1**

**01:38, 1 November 1981**

The Imperial Phoenix, known to Merlin as Imp or Rascal, sat in a tree at #5 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, United Kingdom. He was watching an old man, a woman, and a large half giant. He heard every word they said and didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe they were going to leave a fifteen month-old child in the cold with only a thin blanket. He knew the child's parents had been killed only hours ago by the latest dark lord. He listened to the woman called Minerva telling the old man she called Albus that this wasn't a good idea. Albus told her this was what had to be done for the 'greater good'. Imp watched as the old one and the woman disappeared, the half giant flew away on a motorcycle.

_At least, they thought to put him to sleep and cast a warming charm on him._ Imp thought as he glided down and landed on the handle of the basket that contained one Harry James Potter. The great bird flashed away with the basket, appearing on a tropical Isle in the South Pacific Ocean. He appeared in the atrium of a large manor and sat the basket down gently.

An elf appeared and looked at the basket then at the bird and said, "Firebird be bringing Mitsy's Master Harry. Mitsy be taking good care of Master Harry."

Imp looked at the elf in the eyes and passed her the visions of what had happened that night in England. Mitsy cried for Master James and Mistress Lily and swore to herself that no one would harm Master Harry. Imp flashed away. He had others to protect. He appeared above Sirius Black as he was looking for Peter Pettigrew and flashed him to the island mansion. Sirius gave the Phoenix a dirty look and was passed a vision of what would have happened if Imp hadn't stopped him. Sirius bowed to Imp as the Phoenix flashed away again.

Frank Longbottom was suddenly awakened by a bright light as Imp flashed into his and Alice's bedroom. He was surprised to see an Imperial Phoenix sitting on his chest, and even more so by the visions he was being passed. He jumped from his bed after waking Alice and set a patronus to Amelia Bones, the Chief Auror. He sent Alice and his son Neville to Longbottom Manor via the secure floo.

Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Gawain Robards, and three Hit Wizards arrived via the floo from Longbottom Manor. Frank didn't trust Dumbledore, so he made a secure floo connection with the manor to bypass Dumbledore's Fidelius charm. Imp showed Madam Bones, and Mad Eye Moody what was about to happen, while Frank closed the floo connection. Mad Eye set the wizards up to catch the Death Eaters in a cross fire. He decided that Bellatrix was going down and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Suddenly, Imp gave out a low trill, and the wizards went on high alert.

Bellatrix Lestrange, led Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. through the wards and towards the villa. The four Death Eaters knew they were in trouble when they felt anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards go up. Mad Eye appeared with a wand in each hand and hit Bellatrix with a _Reducto_ to each bicep, blowing both arms off. The Lestrange brothers were hit with cutting curses below both elbows taking off part of their forearms. Crouch Jr. was hit with Bone Breaking curses to his arms and legs. Mad Eye quickly cauterized the wounds, so they didn't bleed to death before they could be questioned.

"Frank who was your secret keeper," Amelia asked. Her tone showed she was pissed at the traitor who would set up one of her Aurors. She hit Rabastan with a cutting curse and Crouch Jr. with a Bone Breaking curse.

"Dumbledore was, at his request Amy." Frank replied while giving Mad Eye a dirty look. Mad Eye had pushed Frank down just before firing the curses at Bellatrix.

"Get over it, Frank. You have a son to take care of, and I don't," the old Auror said in a voice that told Frank the discussion was over.

"All right Mad Eye, but I owe you one. Amy, I'll meet you at the Ministry, but I suggest you pick up Dumbledore and Snape his pet Death Eater. I'm going to Longbottom Manor to let Alice and Mum know all is well here." Frank said and walked outside the wards and disappeared with a pop.

Amelia Bones sent the four Death Eaters to the DMLE holding cells and the Aurors and Hit Wizards to arrest Dumbledore and Snape. She told them she would be at the DMLE preparing for questioning the prisioners.

**01:56, 1 November, Hogwarts**

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat behind his desk reviewing what had happened earlier that night. _James and Lily are dead and Harry is at his aunts where he will be mistreated. Frank, Alice, and Augusta should be dead next and I'll place Neville with the Weasleys. It's always good to have a backup. I hope I don't have to obliviate Minerva and Hagrid. Black will be caught going after Pettigrew and killed or put in Azkaban. It wouldn't do to have those boys growing up knowing of their heritage. When things settle down, I'll need to arrange good marriages for them. I will need someone I can control. They both have too much wealth that I need part of. Half of each estate should do just fine. Well, it's time to get some sleep, so I can get the wills sealed in the morning._ Dumbledore went to bed and slept with a smile on his face. This was what usually happened when one of his plans worked out.

Severus Snape was tossing and turning in his bed. He had given Bellatrix the note written by Dumbledore that gave the Longbottoms location under the old man's orders. There was no doubt in his mind Bella was nuts and would kill the Longbottoms, especially when he told her Frank and Alice knew where her master's body was. The inner-circle Death Eaters knew their master said he was immortal and if anything happened that he would return. Well now he only had one master to serve not two, and the fact that Lord Voldemort was gone would give him time to get closer to his target, err Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall was also tossing and turning. However, she had a different reason she didn't like the way Albus left young Harry or where he left the baby. She was in a dilemma, if she removed Harry from that place, she would lose her job. But, if she didn't there was no telling what would happen to the boy. She knew Hagrid would simply do as Dumbledore told him to do.

Imp flashed into the Headmaster's office next to Fawkes and told the younger Phoenix to find Pettigrew and take him to a DMLE holding cell. Fawkes nodded and flashed out of the office. Imp glided from Fawkes' perch through Dumbledore's bedroom door. He saw Dumbledore's wand on his night stand and grabbed it in a talon. As soon as Imp had the wand, he flashed from the bedroom leaving behind a sound like a sonic boom. His flashing in that manner turned the wand to ashes. The boom knocked Dumbledore out of bed on his bony ass. Albus was now wide awake, so he reached for his wand and found nothing. _Shit my old wand is in my vault._

To make matters worse, Dumbledore heard a loud pounding on his office door. He got up from the floor and opened the door. He was shocked to see Alastor Moody, and two-hit wizards.

"Dumbledore, are you Frank and Alice's secret keeper?" Mad Eye asked in an official tone of voice.

"Yes, old friend I am," Dumbledore said and his world went black. He was stunned by one of the hit wizards name Louis.

"Cuff him Jason and take him to a Department of Mysteries holding cell." Mad Eye told one of the hit men. He then woke the old man up while three wands were pointed at now cuffed with magically suppression handcuffs. Dumbledore smugly said to himself, _they will be apologizing soon enough, my plan is flawless._

oooOOOooo

Gawain Robards was watching Snape's office and apartment entrance while waiting on Mad Eye Moody to finish with Dumbledore. When Moody arrived he and Gawain walked up Moody hit the door with a Bombardia and never slowed down. Moody whispered to Gawain to hit Snape with a stunner, as soon as he blew the bedroom door. Snape was just leaving his bedroom when his apartment door blew in, and he was hit with a stunner to the chest. The two Aurors and their prisoner departed Hogwarts via portkey.

After sending a patronus to Croaker the Director of the Department of Mysteries and asked him to meet her in their holding cells. Amelia went to the DOM holding cells and prepared a list that showed the order that she would question the prisoners.

When Croaker arrived, he was surprised by Amelia's words. "Croaker I need you to take over as Chief Warlock since the current one is being arrested. We have the three Lestranges, and Barty Crouch Jr., who just tried to kill Frank and Alice Longbottom. I want them prosecuted to the full extent of the law under Veritaserum."

"Actually we have a new truth serum we call Claustra Veritaserum. Amy it breaks down Occlumency shields and forces the truth. It also lasts up to one hour unless countered," said Croaker before swearing the oath of office as Chief Warlock. Since he had been the Deputy Chief Warlock, magic accepted the oath.

They started with Bellatrix Lestrange, then her husband and brother-in-law followed by Crouch Jr. A solicitor's quill wrote the questions and their response. Declaring wartime procedures as granted by the full Wizengamot Croaker sentenced them to the veil. Each of them had been asked if the dark mark could be taken while under a potion or the _Imperiuse_ curse. The answer was no in every case. Each of them stated the mark must be freely taken. Amelia had tapped her badge seven times after getting a list of names from Bellatrix. This called every Auror, reserve Auror, and hit person into the DMLE.

Dumbledore then Snape arrived in DOM holding cells. Amelia Bones told Alastor and Gawain what she and Croaker had learned. When she and those she took with her arrived at the DMLE no one paid attention to the fact that her escort remained behind them when they entered the training room.

"Alright people we have a situation in the form of a security breach," Amelia stated as three Aurors dropped having been hit by stunners. "These three ass holes are Death Eaters," she said and called three elves and told them to take the stunned wizards to Croaker in the DOM. The Aurors were split into ten teams, each with three curse breakers. She sent two teams to Malfoy Manor with orders to take him alive. Her tone of voice told the teams, she wanted him out of commission but alive enough to talk. Moody was the overall team leader on those two teams. Gawain Robards lead the team that would go after the Carrows. Croaker's people would go after Rockwood.

Lucius Malfoy was asleep and never heard his wards go down. Narcissa did but couldn't wake Lucius because their elf Dobby had laced his food with a sleeping potion. She was surprised when their bedroom door blew inwards, and several stunners hit her husband. She put her hands out showing they were empty, unfortunately that showed part of her dark mark. Narcissa's world went black as two stunners hit her in the chest. She and Lucius were Portkeyed to holding cells in the DOM.

The Carrows lost both arms when they decided to fight. Rockwood took the opposite approach and gave up thinking he would use his portkey once they passed the wards. Unfortunately, for him, his clothes disappeared as did his portkey. He was stunned and found himself in a holding cell bare assed naked.

Croaker locked down the DOM after he found there were five members of the Wizengamot beside himself in the Ministry. That was the minimum number to hold a trial under wartime conditions. Under Claustra Veritaserum, the Death Eaters were sentenced to the veil after their questioning. Lucius Malfoy, David Avery, and Rockwood all admitted to bribing Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. When asked about Umbridge, they paid her to murder Fudge's opposition when he ran for Minister.

Severus Snape admitted to being a Death Eater and spying for Voldemort causing several deaths. When asked by Amelia Bones if he knew what Dumbledore's plan for the Potters was he stated what he knew. Snape then confessed that if the dark lord disappeared, he was to ask Dumbledore if he could teach potions, so he could undermine the Aurors and healers.

After being give the counter to the truth serum Severus Snape heard Croaker say, "Severus Tobias Snape you are sentenced to the veil as a spy for Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort." Alastor Moody and Gawain Robards volunteered to carry out the sentence.

Dumbledore's trial would be in front of the full Wizengamot, but he would be questioned by Amelia Bones first. Croaker issued an arrest warrant for Fudge and Umbridge.

Amelia met with Dumbledore in an interrogation room and offered him tea. He accepted since he had nothing to drink since being awakened. She looked at the old mage with disdain while waiting for the Claustra Veritaserum to kick in.

"Albus have you seen the Potters recently?" Amy asked pleasantly.

"Amelia, James, and Lily are dead and Harry is with his aunt Petunia where he will be safe."

"Albus Dumbledore you and I signed their wills and we both know that is against his parents' wishes. Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's for the greater good Amelia. Voldemort is not dead there was no body which I suspect means he had one or more horcruxes. Knowing Tom's belief in Arithmancy is suspect he will make six one of which is the scar on Harry's head. I need Harry willing to sacrifice himself so Voldemort can be killed. There was a prophecy made about Harry and Voldemort, which says only one of them can kill the other. Once Tom kills Harry, I can kill him or redeem him." Dumbledore said as if it had to be that way.

"Albus please don't tell me you set the Potters up because of some damn prophecy."

"Well it could have been Harry or Neville Longbottom but Voldemort marked Harry. However, the Longbottoms will be dead shortly if they aren't already, and I'll get control of Neville as well as Harry. Sirius Black will go after Peter Pettigrew to kill the Potters secret keeper, and I'll see that he goes to Azkaban without a trial."

"You'll be lucky to end up in Azkaban, but I will recommend the veil for you so you can join your pet Death Eater Severus Snape. Alastor and Gawain took great pleasure in sending his ass through the veil earlier. I'm sure James and Lily will have plans for you when you arrive in the afterlife." Amelia told the old mage her voice full of disgust.

"You'll never keep me in Azkaban Amelia. Fawkes will take me out of there as soon as I ask him to." Albus said with a sneer.

"Very good Albus I'm glad you brought up that point it will ensure you a short trip through the veil."

With a flash and a trill Imp appeared and dropped a letter in Amelia's hands then sat on her shoulder looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's head snapped back as the Imperial Phoenix flooded his mind with visions of him screaming as Amelia sent him through the veil. He saw Harry growing up and destroying the horcruxes then settling down as Lord Hogwarts.

"Well Albus this is from Sirius giving me his resignation and inviting me, Andrew, Stacy, and Susan to a warmer climate. He says he has invited the Longbottoms and several others to Potter Cove. Oh my goodness he invited Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy Pomfrey among others I don't know. And Albus 57 Death Eaters, including Snape died tonight of course all including your lapdog were pureblood bigots. I'll see you in front of what's left of the Wizengamot in a few hours Albus and the trials will be broadcasted over the Wizard Wireless Network." Amelia told the man that now looked as if he had aged 20 years in less than two minutes.

Croaker walked in and said, "Amy a Phoenix just flashed Peter Pettigrew into a cell with anti animagus wards. I doubt that it would matter as he is paralyzed from the neck down."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore slumped in his chair knowing all of his plans were shot to hell, and he would die in less than 24 hours. He also knew the Potters would not be the only ones waiting for him on the other side.

Fudge, Umbridge, and Pettigrew were tried and sentenced to death by the veil. The Wizengamot made it clear since there was no body to prove Voldemort was dead they were still at war. Few noticed the two Phoenix setting in the rafters watching the trials. Dumbledore's trial took about 30 minutes, and Amelia Bones sent him screaming through the veil of death. Amy was right his statement about Fawkes was what got him the veil instead of Azkaban.

After the trial, Croaker approached Madam Bones and said, "Amy, I'd like you to take over as Minister."

"Not only no, but hell no, Croaker. My family and I are moving to the tropics. We may return one day, but it won't be for years. We're all tired of war, Pureblood bigotry and the laws that suppress the people. You'll find some good Muggleborns to take over this place if you change the laws and hiring policy. If they earn their positions by merit, hard work, and knowledge you'll end up with a Ministry that we can be proud of. We needed Lily Potter to protect her son and end this frigging dark lord because the people had no reason to protect their government. We were damn lucky the Queen didn't step in," Amy told her friend.

End of Part 1


End file.
